Z is for Zenith
Z is for Zenith is the 26th and Final Episode of Season 2 and the 52nd episode overall of W.I.T.C.H. It first aired December 23, 2006. This was the final episode of W.I.T.C.H. to date. Summary After Cedric swallowed Phobos, he decides with Miranda to seek revenge on everybody. Cedric decides to attack Heatherfield and he orders Miranda to destroy the Aurameres. W.I.T.C.H. and Matt leave to Earth. As Cedric leaves, Raythor reveals he, Sandpit and Gargoyle are good. Miranda tries to destroy the Aurameres, but she's stopped by Caleb, Blunk, Raythor, Gargoyle, Sandpit and Luba. Meanwhile, Cedric arrives to Heatherfield and Matt, Mr. Huggles and Napoleon turn Heatherfield into a magical area to prevent anyone from seeing Cedric or W.I.T.C.H. The battle starts. C.H.Y.K.N., Elyon and Yan Lin's Altermeres tells W.I.T.C.H. the only way to defeat Cedric is "touching" the Four dragons and the nymph Xin Jing. W.I.T.C.H touches the dragons and defeat Cedric. Phobos, Elyon, C.H.Y.K.N. and Yan Lin's Altermeres leave Cedric's body and Phobos' scepter is destroyed. Nerissa leaves the harmony and frees herself from the crashed scepter. Nerissa recalls the scepter Seal of Nerissa and daydreams about taking over the all worlds and taking from them the hearts. This forces Nerissa return to the scepter and free the others. Nerissa's scepter turns into Heart of Meridian and Heart of Zamballa again. W.I.T.C.H. lost their humanity by turning into full elemental form; however, through Matt's, Elyon's, Cassidy's, Halinor's, Kadma's and Double Yan Lin's efforts, their humanity is back and Matt, Mr. Huggles and Napoleon breaks the spell. Elyon reabsorbs the Heart of Meridian's power, and Julian takes the stone that was the Heart of Meridian (with Nerissa inside) and takes it to Megenzjan Falls. All villains return to their jail cells. Meridian has once again become good. Elyon returns to her throne and Raythor decides to be her guardian. Halinor and Luba releases the Oracle, Althor and Tibor. Kadma gives the Heart of Zamballa to Ironwood, and relocates to a new life on Earth. Cassidy is reunited with her mother instead of returning to the afterlife. Yan Lin introduces to her family her "long-lost twin sister Mira", who's really the Altermere. W.I.T.C.H. spends most of winter break with their boyfriends. In the B-story, W.I.T.C.H. meet the computer teacher Pr. Raphael Sylla, who in reality is an agent of the FBI. Raphael is seen earlier in the episode with Riddle, leaving a cliffhanger for the cancelled Season 3. Trivia *This is the final episode of W.I.T.C.H. ''However, several implications are shown for the show to continue with its third season; a loose adaption of the comic books saga, ''A Crisis on Both Worlds. *This episode marks the second time that the Guardians are shown in their Zenith forms (the first time was in a dream, in E is for Enemy). *Hay Lin says she can't remember the last time it snowed, but there was snow on the ground at this season's premiere, and the Season One finale. *Cassidy is in her death robes because her human form was her burial outfit. *When the guardians return from their Zenith forms, Cassidy is in her guardian outfit instead of her robes. *Julian does not actually throw the jewel over, so it is unknown what would happen to such a powerful item, especially if Elyon needed it to be a full strength. However, Yan Lin had stated that Elyon was able to absorb the great mystical energies from the Heart of Zamballa itself, meaning she might not have needed it anymore, and was simply a non-magical jewel. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Media Category:Content Category:Television Series